


Offensively nice

by Invalid_Opinion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I Tried, I haven't written anything since forever, I really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion
Summary: Papchat Secret Santa 2020Sans is nice, but in way that annoy his brother.
Kudos: 11
Collections: Papchat Secret Santa 2020





	Offensively nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UndertaleThingem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleThingem/gifts).



“alright toby, make me proud.”

Sans watched the small white dog run excitedly up the stairs, and laughed to himself knowing what would be happening in a few minutes. He walked into the kitchen and prepared a cup of coffee, grabbed the joke book Frisk got him for his birthday, sat on the couch and waited.

It only took 3 minutes.

“SAAAAAAANS!!! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!” Papyrus came stomping down, carrying a happily wiggling Toby under one arm. He stopped in front of his grinning brother with a disapproving look, and stared him down, waiting for an explanation.

In Sans’ defence, he had been working very hard for this moment. He had to offer a whole day to help with baking just so Toriel would lend him her skills in clothes making. She asked so much from him. “Sans, don’t eat the dough.” “Sans, come have some wine with me.” “Sans, let’s gossip like old ladies while getting drunk.” All that work was exhausting, but he soldiered on like a champ just for his baby bro. He was a good older brother, no matter what he says otherwise.

“that, is a cute dog dressed like the coolest skeleton i know.”

“AS FLATTERING AS IT MAY BE, THIS DOESN’T MEAN I AM NOT OFFENDED BY THIS!!! BETRAYAL!!”

“aww, c’mon bro you know you love it.”

“I DO AND I HATE IT!! DID YOU ASK TORIEL TO MAKE SUCH A FABULOUS OUTFIT FOR THIS RUDE CANINE??”

“yeah. had to bribe her though. don’t say i never do anything for ya, because this took a lot of planning.”

“THANK YOU, BROTHER. YOU SHOW YOUR LOVE IN A WEIRD AND ANNOYING WAY.”

“heheh. love you too, bro.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short length.  
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
